


nsfw good omens art XXXII

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Butch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/F, Strap-Ons, Trans Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: this was going to be for a zine, but I wasn't able to finish it in time. so cleaned it up a bit and sharing with you all now.explicit nsfw art below. proceed with care.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	nsfw good omens art XXXII

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyformedart) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
